You'll Just Have to Trust Me
by LISAatUND
Summary: What could possibly have Annie and Auggie calling on their siblings for help?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Please be gentile, as this is my first piece of fiction (Fanfiction or otherwise) I have ever written, much less put out for public display. I haven't even let my husband read the whole thing. This will end up a short, multi-chapter (5 to be exact) and all the chapters are written. I will probably post one a day or maybe more. I'll see how I feel. I also have a really long CA Annie/Auggie fic that I am working on that will get posted eventually. It is over 20,000 words at the moment and not even half way yet but I hate to post things when I am not sure when I will get them done. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:At this point, the bank owns my house and my car and I don't even really own my own education (student loans after all) so why would anyone think I own something that makes money like Covert Affairs?**

* * *

Chapter 1

14:30 EST Friday

Danielle Brooks opened her phone as she left the dentist's office and noticed her missed call. Her Friday was shaping up to be a doosey and she really, really hoped it wasn't more bad news. When her sister's named popped up however, she just knew it was going to be. Annie never left a message when it wasn't bad news.

"Alright Anne Katherine Walker. What kind of trouble are you in now?" she said out loud to herself as she entered her password to access the message left by her sister.

"Dani, I really need your help," her sisters voice sounded anxious, almost nervous as she continued, "I can't explain right now but I need you to come and help me. There will be a plane ticket waiting for you at the Southwest Airlines desk leaving from Dulles at 1 pm tomorrow. I know this doesn't leave you much time but you'll just have to trust me. I need you to do this. Pack the basics and bring a nice dress. It will only be the one night; I promise you will be back before the girls need to go to bed on Sunday. Don't tell anyone about this, please, just trust me that it is important. There will be someone to pick you up at baggage claim when you arrive, and just follow any instructions I leave for you at that point. I won't be able to answer my phone for a while so please don't let me down. I really need you tomorrow. I love you Dani. Thanks."

"What!" Danielle was practically yelling as she snapped her phone shut. "You have got to be kidding me! How can she think that I can just skip town to go and take care of her? Does she have no sense at all?" Her rant trailed off as she got in the car and opened her phone again. "Michael, I have got some bad and very infuriating news. Annie's in trouble and I need to go rescue her. Oh, knowing her, she fell in love with another stranger and has gotten herself stranded. Apparently she has a plane ticket waiting for me at Dulles for tomorrow at noon and she didn't say where I am going. Yeah, I know, but she is my sister and she has come through for us before. I know, I know, but she promised that I'll be back by Sunday night so all you have to do is keep the girls out of trouble until I get back. I'll see you tonight and we can talk more. I have to go and get the girls and I can't talk and drive. I love you too. Bye"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country...

11:30 PST Friday

Thomas Anderson knew that he was going to be late for his lunchtime meeting. There was really no way around it. He had to land this account or his month was sunk as far as sales figures would go, and showing up late to _the_ meeting with three of the company's VP's was not going to help his cause.

"Damn! How did I miss that call?" he said under his breath as he pulled out his phone in an attempt to inform the other meeting attendees of his soon-to-be tardiness. "It was Aug? And he left a message. That can't be good."

The Anderson boys had a strict phone call/message-leaving policy: if you call and the other party doesn't answer, you only leave a message if it is important. Otherwise, you wait for the unavailable party to call back at a more convenient time. This was a rule that the boys stuck to very closely. As a matter of fact, it came to Thomas's mind at this point that the last time any of the brother's had left a message on his phone was, some six years previous, to tell him that he needed to get on the first flight to Walter Reed because the youngest of the brood, Auggie, was coming home from Iraq injured. That was the whole message, left by the oldest brother, Nathan, and it sent Thomas into a a near frantic panic.

"God," he thought out loud, "I hope this is better news than the last Anderson message."

As soon as he heard his brother's voice, however, he felt his stomach tighten with concern. "Tom, it's Aug. I can't explain this right now but I need you to do exactly what I am about to tell you. Pack for an overnight and bring a suit. Head to SFO tomorrow and go to the Southwest Airlines desk. There will be a ticket for you for a flight that will leave there at 16:35. When you get off, there will be someone waiting for you. Just follow the instructions I will leave for you from that point on. I know this seems ridiculous, but you'll just have to trust me. I really need you to come through for me. Thanks man."

"Damn it Aug! Like I really needed this right now." Whatever trouble his little brother had gotten himself into, it was going to have to wait until after this lunch meeting. August Anderson had better hope that this deal went through or, blind or not, he was going to feel the wrath of his older brother one more time.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow is all I can say. I am really glad that I finally got up the courage to stop lurking and start posting. You guys have been great. To thank you all, I have decided to post the next chapter early. I just can't wait to see what you guys think. Once my two journal article presentations and my very first research seminar is over I'll have to get back to work on my other story just so that I can get another rush from all of the hits. This is way too addicting. Thanks again!**

**Lisa**

**Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own anything, much less these characters...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Danielle scanned the see of people around the baggage claim of the Las Vegas airport looking for some sign of her sister. Annie was nowhere to be found but she did find her ride. A man in a suit was holding up a sign that read "Brooks" so she walked in that direction.

"Mrs. Danielle Brooks?"

"Yes. Where is my sister?"

"I'm sorry. I can not tell you that information. Please follow me." And with that he promptly turned and began walking towards the passenger loading area.

Danielle scrambled to keep up with him and caught up to him just as he opened the door to a black Lincoln Town Car. The windows were completely tinted and this whole thing was making her very nervous. She hesitated as the driver took her bag and placed it in the trunk.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell me where you are taking me and what the hell is going on with my sister?" She was more than a little pissed off at all of this and the lack of information about what was going on was not working to calm her at all. She hadn't been able to get her sister on the phone at all since the message left for her the day before and nobody she did talk to seemed to have any clue why she would be in any kind of trouble. And now, here she was, about to get into a limo in Vegas, with no idea as to where she was headed or why she was even here. This was enough to make Mother Theresa a little pissed off.

"I am sorry, but I am under very strict orders not to give you any of that information. If you would please get in the car, I believe you will find some information which might help."

Danielle climbed into the car and, as the door closed behind her, she spotted an envelope with her name on it. She opened it, hoping for answers.

_ Dani, thank you for trusting me this far, but I need you to stick with me for a little while longer. Once you get to the hotel, head to the check in desk and give them your name. Head directly up to that room and there will be more info for you once you get there. It's all going to be OK, I just need you to keep trusting me._

_ Annie_

As she finished reading, the car pulled away from the curb. Things were not going as she had expected. What had Annie gotten herself into?

Less than a football fields distance away...

"Mr Thomas Anderson?"

"Yes. I am looking for my brother, August Anderson. Can you tell me where he is and what is going on here. I'd like to know if I have to visit a bail bondsman before I see him." None of the Anderson boys were known for their good judgment. This, unfortunately, was not the first 'rescue' mission Tom had been on. It was, however, the first time he had ever been brushed off like this and it was starting to worry him.

"I am sorry, sir. I can't tell you anything about your brother or his current whereabouts. If you would please follow me to the car, there is information for you there."

"This is bullshit! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Thomas was yelling as he chased after this man who had started to move towards the loading area. "If you or anybody else did anything to my little brother, so help me God, there will be hell to pay."

As the man stopped and opened the car door, he calmly turned towards Thomas and said, "Sir, please stay calm and follow my instructions. If you do so, I can assure you that no harm will come to your brother."

Tom felt his heart sink and quietly climbed into the awaiting Lincoln. The darkly tinted windows felt like an executioner's hood, blackening out the world. What had Augs gotten himself into? What had he gotten himself into trying to save his little brother? As he looked around to try to make sense of his situation he noticed the envelope across from him.

_ Tom, at this point I know you are probably pissed as hell at me, but please, trust me, I really need your help. Just listen to the driver's instructions and everything should work out. Once you get to the hotel give them your name and head strait to the room. There will be more info for you once you arrive there. Right now, the less you know, the better; trust me._

_ Augs _

"If we get out of this... No, when we get out of this," Tom told himself, "August Anderson, I am going to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone! Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Lisa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but it sure is fun to borrow them...**

* * *

Chapter 3

The elevator ride to the 10th floor of the MGM Grand was quite possibly the longest 90 seconds of Danielle's life. Luckily, she found her room right away, Suite 1024, but that seemed to be where her luck ended. She had hoped that when she opened the door, she would find her sister sitting there waiting for her. Danielle had then planned to promptly drop her bag and begin screaming at the top of her lungs how stupid Annie had been and how worried this little game had gotten her. However, all she found was another envelope and the directions were even more worrisome than the last.

_ Dani, someone will show up at your door at precisely 5:15 pm with instructions for where you need to go next. Please be dressed up and made up; you need to look like you are on your way to a party. You need to be at the destination given by 5:30 or it will be too late. I've been told that there is no room for error on this time so please don't be late. This should be the end of this so just hang in a little longer, please, for me._

_ Annie_

"Shit, that only gives me 45 minutes" Danielle said under her breath as she got the shower running and pulled out the cocktail dress she had brought with.

Down the hall in Suite 1055...

Tom was pacing around his hotel room, already dressed in the suit that his brother told him to bring, waiting for the delivery specified in his brother's second letter. When he had opened the door to his room, he was hoping for his brother, but expected a letter and that was what he had found. What it contained, however, were less than comforting pros.

_ Tom, the next few things I am going to ask from you are of the utmost importance. Get dressed in your suit immediately and be prepared to leave because at 17:00 hours someone will drop of an envelope to your room. It will contain a key and a three digit number. Take those down to the desk and ask the concierge to bring you the safety deposit box that matches the number you were given. The key should open that box. Take the package and the note inside and follow the instructions. Do not, under any circumstances, open the package. If all of this goes according to plan, this will be over by 18:00. _

_ Augs _

After only a few more minutes of pacing, a sudden knock came on his door. He took a deep breath, surprised at how startled he had been from the sudden noise.

It was not like him, or any of the Andersons to be easily surprised. Even Auggie was hard to surprise: before or after he had lost his sight. It just wasn't in their nature. But something about the stress of this adventure, if you could call it that, was wearing his nerves very thin. He had never been a worrier, that had always been his mother, but he couldn't help feel concern creep in when he thought that this could all mean that his brother was in some kind of real trouble.

After his calming breath, he cautiously opened the door and was met by a younger man, dressed in the hotel bellhop uniform. The man held out a small manilla envelope.

"I have a package for Thomas Anderson."

"Ah...that's me," he stammered. God he was nervous.

"Alright sir, here you go," the man stated as he handed over the envelope. Tom handed over a few dollars as a tip and allowed the door to close without saying another word.

He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was indeed, 5pm, just as the note had stated, and, inside the envelope was a small key and a business card sized piece of paper with three numbers on it. _Right on time_, he thought to himself.

He spent a minute gathering up his thoughts as well as his wallet, cellphone and room key-card Another deep breath was followed by the door being pulled swiftly open and Tom stepping out into the hallway. _Here goes nothing..._

An uneventful trip to the concierge desk had Tom arrive there at precisely 5:12. He presented the card with the three digit number and the man behind the desk quickly left to retrieve the box in question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here we are. Almost finished. This has been really fun so far and I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am. I might make you all wait until tomorrow to post the final chapter, but I haven't decided just yet. :-P **

**I really liked writing about the older siblings, since I have a younger brother. He only ever seems to call me when he needs something (like money to pay off a speeding ticket) so I figured that Annie and Auggie were probably just like him. As an older sibling, I know that you will get pissed at them but you will do just about anything for them and will defend them to the death if necessary. (We all just keep our fingers crossed hoping that it never comes to that) **

**So, without further ado: Chapter 4**

* * *

Chapter 4

17:15 PST Las Vegas, NV The MGM Grand Hotel and Casino

Danielle had just finished slipping her shoes on when the knock came on her room door. She let out a small yelp, which she hoped had not been heard by the person standing outside. She quickly inhaled as she opened the door and tried to look calm as she looked the bellhop up and down for any sign of what might be going on.

"I have a letter for a Mrs. Danielle Brooks."

"I am Danielle Brooks," she said tentatively.

"Well, here you go." The young man held out the envelope for Danielle to take.

"Thank you," she stated as she exchanged the letter for a few dollar's tip.

"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day."

She sighed as she let the door close behind her. She allowed her back to fall against the wall and she tore open the envelope, reminding herself that time mattered at this point. Inside was a printed card emblazoned with the words "Room # 3061" and another key-card

"Thirtieth floor, here I come."

Down in the lobby...

Clutching a small wrapped package, and a printed card with the words "Room # 3061" across it's face, along with a key-card which he assumed was for room 3061, Tom walked towards the elevator he was told would take him to the 30th floor. He had about 12 minutes to find this room, according to the note that had accompanied the room number, as he had to be at this room by 5:30 PM.

As he exited the elevator, he turned left, following the directions from the sign on the wall. These were penthouse luxury suites on this floor and the key-card was needed just to access the elevator for that floor so he was not surprised to find several hotel employees stationed on the floor who's job, it seemed was to help these 'high roller' guests with anything they may need.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for room 3061." Tom flashed the printed card.

"Yes, of course Mr. Anderson. Please follow me. We are waiting for one other person to join us and then I will escort you there. She should be along momentarily."

After a second to recover from the mild shock of hearing his name uttered by a man he had never met, he followed along, keeping silent. A hand gesture from the man he was following indicated that he should take a seat in one of the chairs placed in a small alcove just off of the main hall.

"I'll be back in just a moment. Please wait here."

Just down the hall...

Danielle was beginning to panic. She could not get to the 30th floor from her room on the 10th floor without going all the way to the lobby and getting on a special elevator. With the 5:30 deadline approaching quickly, she was concerned that the need to backtrack would cause her to be late. As the elevator doors opened to the 30th floor,she was greeted by a hotel employee who looked all to happy to see her.

"Excellent. Mrs. Brooks, I presume?"

"Yes. I am looking for room 3061."

"Of course. I'll get the other party and I'll bring you there myself. Follow me, please."

As the two rounded the corner, Tom stood up and Danielle almost fell over. This man looked just like Auggie. If she had to guess he must be a brother. _An equally attractive brother_, she thought to her self as she took him in.

"Do you know Auggie?" she blurted out as they approached. This caused Tom to jump back in surprise.

"What do you know about my brother? What the hell have you done with him? Why can't I find out what is going on here?" Tom stood up at this point, his face reddening slightly and the anger and fear he had felt for the last 24 hours began to boil over.

This pushed Danielle over the edge too. "Your brother? What about my sister? And if both of them are involved in this, why the hell are we here?"

Subconsciously they were following the hotel employee down the hallway at this point.

"Wait. Who's your sister?"

"Anne Walker. What has your damn brother gotten my sister into? She always picked winners. They seem nice and then..."

"My damn brother? Your sister is The Annie. The one who has kept my brother away from his family for ever major holiday for the last 18 months. From what I can gather, she is the real trouble. Augs has better judgment than all of us other brothers put together, except when it comes to women."

"Excuse me Mrs. Brooks, Mr Anderson, we are here now. You might want to take this up with the people inside." He gently knocked on the door and began to walk away.

They both quieted immediately and turned towards the door to room 3061 as they heard the handle to the door begin to turn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the last chapter of this little experiment of mine. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I sure had a fun time with it. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. (Sad face)**

* * *

Chapter 5

As the door opened, another man, dressed in a hotel uniform, gestured for them to come in. They quietly stepped into the foyer and cautiously looked around. Seconds later they heard what they had both been hoping for.

"I told you I heard them coming down the hall," Auggie called out from one of the other rooms in the huge penthouse suite the two had just walked into.

"I didn't disagree with you, I was just saying that I thought it was funny that they would be yelling at each other. Shouldn't they be mad at us?" Danielle recognized the voice immediately as her sister.

As soon has Annie had finished her sentence, she and Auggie came around the corner and into view of their two new guests. Danielle's jaw dropped as she saw her little sister. She was wearing a knee length white dress with a boat-neck collar. There was subtle, white on white embroidery and sliver beading along the collar and she was wearing matching silver strappy heels. She was carrying a small bouquet of white roses tied with white ribbon. Auggie was dressed in black suite with a silver tie.

"Oh my God Annie!" Danielle had put it together faster than Tom and even faster than Annie had thought she would. "Why didn't you tell me? You look amazing and so do you Auggie!"

"Wait!" Tom stammered "What is going on here?"

"Don't you get it?" At this point Danielle and Annie were giggling uncontrollably and even Auggie was starting to laugh. Danielle's sudden change from absolutely infuriated to exuberant was priceless even for the man that couldn't see her face.

Auggie made his way over to his brother and gave him a good hard smack on the back and said "I needed a witness. Someone has to sign the marriage license. Where are the rings, by the way?"

"Rings! I didn't get rings. I didn't even know what was going on. How could you expect me to…" As he trailed off he looked down at the small box he had picked up down stairs. "You bastard! You had me freaked out for a minute there." He paused for a minute as took it all in. Danielle took this break in conversation to snatch the small box from his hands and ran to her sister.

"Auggie, these rings are beautiful!" Danielle had torn the paper off of the package and popped the box open.

"Thanks Dani. I was hoping you girls would like them. Picking out rings is difficult for us guys so I am glad to hear that I got it right. Annie seemed to like hers. And I love mine as well. I still can't believe she had it custom made in such a short time."

"Well, I couldn't just do a normal inscription, now could I? They were really great about it."

"Is it Braille? What does it say?" Danielle had pulled it out of the box and was fingering the small stones that encircled the wide metal band.

"It says 'Forever,' or at least I think it does. I still haven't mastered the art of reading Braille just yet."

"You got it right, honey. And you had them do it in tungsten too. How did you know that it was my favorite metal?"

"You would pick the metal that you can polish with a belt sander. It is unique and indestructible, so it just made sense."

"Oh God. I can't believe you two." Tom began to speak again, this time with a big smile on his face. He had just realized something that was going to make the next family reunion one to remember. "Mom is going to kill you, man." All four of them had a good chuckle at that comment "And hey, why me? It's not like you didn't have several brothers to choose from."

"Tom, you are the only one who gets me; especially since I went blind. I am pretty sure that you are the only one that would still lay me out if you thought I was making a dumb move. And, what else do you really need in a best man, after all."

"Fair enough, but I am not going to hit you."

"And why is that?"

"Because if she is half wonderful as she looks, or if she can argue half as well as her sister here, she is perfect for you and you are the happiest I have seen you in years. Why would I try to stop that?"

"That's good, because we need to get this show on the road." Annie chimed in as she released her sister from another hug. "Judge, we are ready when you are."

A man in a traditional black robe came out from the other room just as she called for him. "Could I have the bride and groom over here please?" he asked as he gestured for them to stand in front of the cityscape that they out of their penthouse window. "And the witnesses?"

The two siblings raised their hands and smiled at each other. They then took their positions a few feet away from the couple and judge. Just as he was about to begin Annie called out, "Dani, grab my camera on the table over there and get a few snapshots for me. Make sure to get the view in the background. It is amazing."

As she turned back towards her future husband he said to her, "I think I have the best view in the house, if I do say so myself."

"Definitely, bro. Don't let go of that one, ever."

"I don't plan to."

The ceremony was short and sweet, just like their romance had been and at the end the judge stepped back as he said "You may kiss your bride," and Danielle snapped a perfect photo of a perfect couple kissing with the lights of the Vegas skyline sparkling through the penthouse window.

* * *

**Congrats to all that guessed this back in the beginning. I guess I am just too good at foreshadowing... I know that these two will eventually get together, it just might end up in the last episode of the last season, but it will happen. As fans, we all seem to agree, or at least most of us do :-) **

**So, I figured that I'll end this little adventure with some advice. With 20/20 hindsight, this is exactly the wedding that I would have done, except instead of my sister, it would have been my mom there. We had a huge, "normal" wedding and it became ridiculous. As we say now, "Take the Vegas Option!" I am one month from my 1 year anniversary so it was fun to get a little nostalgic. Oh, and the line about polishing his ring with a belt sander is a direct quote from my husband. His ring is tungsten and he has had it since we got engaged in 2006 and it still doesn't have a scratch.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It made my day over and over again.**

**Lisa **


End file.
